(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable wallet made of textile fabrics, and more particularly to a foldable wallet made of textile fabrics in which convenience in carrying the wallet is provided by differing a length of an outer cover from that of an inner cover, thereby forming a folding region of additional material at the area where the wallet is folded.
(b) Description of the Related Art
There have been disadvantages in that a wallet becomes fat on the whole such that it is not easy to put it in and draw it out of a pocket of trousers, and overall dress shape becomes poor, when even a little bit larger than average amount of contents such as bills and credit cards are put into the wallet, since a region of the wallet that is folded in trisection and put into a back pocket of trousers, etc. is not considered.
The present invention was invented so as to solve the problems of wallets according to the prior art. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wallet that is not excessively fat when folded, even when it contains a little bit larger amount of contents than normal, by differing a length of an outer cover from that of an inner cover, i.e., providing additional material to the outer cover in the area where the wallet is folded.
In order to achieve the above object, the present invention provides an ordinary foldable wallet made of textile fabrics having a plurality of carrying compartments, wherein the foldable wallet is characterized in that folding regions are formed by joining an Inner cover having the same number of grooves as there are folding regions where the wallet is folded with an outer cover, a length of which is longer than that of the inner cover.